omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Phantom
|-|DJ Phantom= |-|Ribbon Tied Phantom= |-|Full Body (DJ Phantom)= |-|Full Body (Ribbon Tied Phantom)= Character Synopsis DJ Phantom 'is a character that appears in Gacha World and eventually Gacha Restort. DJ Phantom is the only known DJ to play the classical era of the musicm, originally conflicting with the modern-day music thus being always falling out in the clubs or bars, leaving him homeless as well. One day, DJ X first recruited him bringing him a special Mixgear; the Reaper of the Gear, transforming Phantom into a DJ with a grim reaper motif. After DJ Phantom had been freed from the corruption thanks to the Gacha Summoner, he sought to make amends with humanity by working once more as a DJ. Promoting classical music which people start to appreciate once more, his music was also used for songs in Christmas by the season of winter. He then kept his Reaper of the Gear for a while and received a synthesized Mixgear from DJ X, aiming for the celebration of Christmas. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Gachaverse (Gacha World, Anime Gacha, Gacha Resort and Gacha Life) '''Name: '''Originally his name was just Damien, but after gaining the Reaper of the Gear, he later named himself DJ Phantom '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Supposedly in his early 20s '''Classification: '''Avatar of The Grim Reaper, DJ '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (As a Dark Unit, DJ Phantom can attack with and infuse his attacks with darkness), Physical Embodiment, Death Manipulation (Specifically the physical embodiment of Death and can even attack with it idealistically), Soul Manipulation (Stated to be capable of stealing the souls of the living and destroying them easily), Fate Manipulation (Has the ability to grant any fate he desires, more specifically how someone is fated to die or whether they can die), Summoning (Having access to the Reaper of the Gear allows him to summon The Grim Reaper to attack with Death itself), Energy Manipulation & Absorption (Has control over dark energy and is able to absorb it to further strengthen himself), Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids. Also was going to use "Corruption" to erase Vinyl City and all humans who resided there), Portal Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Capable of slicing holes in reality to create inter-dimensional portals), Mind Manipulation (Those who has access to the Reaper of the Gear is able to control others and summong/control a horde of demons), Statistics Amplification (Passively can increase his and other partners power by 20%). Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids. Also was going to use "Corruption" to erase Vinyl City and all humans who resided there), Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (His connection to The Grim Reaper prevents him being having his fated end and as such, he cannot actually die traditionally) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Fought against mid-game Gacha Summoner and is considered a threat to him. His abilities stemm from his connection to The Grim Reaper, who should be comparable to other Grim Reapers such as Scythe Ripper. He also is capable of summoning The Grim Reaper's physical form and attacking using death itself) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can easily trade blows with Gacha Summoner, who previously was able to fight Yume) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(His attacks are capable of harming Gacha Summoner, who can tank attacks creators on the level of Yume) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can endure attacks from Gacha Summoner after he had fought Yume) 'Stamina: Limitless '''as long as he's connected to The Grim Reaper, other than that, he's '''Very High Range: Stellar 'normally. '''Universal '''via Soul Manipulation and other Grim Reaper abilities 'Intelligence: Very High '''(DJ Phantom has control over a legion of demons and his connection to The Grim Reaper has granted him skills beyond normal mortals) '''Weaknesses: '''One who can sever his connection to The Grim Reaper can weaken him slightly Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Reaper of the Gear: '''An artifact that upon used allows the user to become the vessel of The Grim Reaper and essentially gain access to his arsenal of abilities. It's dark in nature and requires one has a Dark Element to use it correctly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Phantom of the Gear: ' DJ Phantom summons a Grim Reaper who slashes its scythe across the back row of enemies doing Dark Damage. *'Dark ATK Ultra Boost: '''Increases the attack value of all Dark units in the party by 40%. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Grim Reapers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Scythe Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 2